


Isn't It Lovely

by Theemperor95



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buck and TK do Yoga, Buck's cute, Crying, Daddy Kink, Eddie and Carlos friendship, Judd gives advice, M/M, Pet Names, Soft Eddie, The 118 goes to Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theemperor95/pseuds/Theemperor95
Summary: Eddie and Buck are chosen from hundreds of applicants to go shadow and serve with the very well respected 126 down in Texas.Eddie finds an old friend who's relationship opens his eyes to everything he could have.Buck finally finds a way to get his mind to settle and makes a new best friend on the wayJudd gives exasperated advice.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 547





	1. Texas Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self-indulgent, but I wanted to find a way to connect the two and start writing something like The Blank Series for Buck and Eddie  
> As always I feel a duty to inform anyone whos reading this, I hope that if you're into BDSM you're doing it safely and consensually, like our boys here. Everything that I write is based on my experience in this crazy lifestyle. 
> 
> And lastly, I love comments, like actually they inspire me so much.

Hot. Texas was fucking hot and Buck ran into fires for a living, he knew hot. 

Eddie and him had been sent down to Eddie’s home state for an opportunity to shadow and learn from the shiniest ladder in the country, ladder 126. It really was a great opportunity, and they were lucky to have been picked out of thousands of firefighters that had applied, but between all the shit Buck andEddie had suffered the past years, it really was no contest. 

“ So we check into the hotel and then we go straight to the station,” said Eddie with an almost manic edge to his voice, he had been chattering nonstop since they got on the plane about showing Buck Austin, all the memories he had there, and the friends he was dying to see. Buck hummed and nodded along, getting caught up in his best friend's buoyant mood. The hotel was nothing fancy, but there was air conditioning, so it was paradise as far as Buck was concerned; why people insisted on living anywhere but perfect-weather LA, he would never know. The room was a single king which Bobby had warned them about when he booked the room, something about it being so much cheaper, so they dropped the bags, freshened up and took off to the firehouse to meet their team for the week. 

_Wow_ though Buck, his station was nice, but _nothing_ compared to the state-of-the-art house they had here. It looked like it had been designed by a professional like Bobby Burk, yes he was obsessed with Queer Eye, sue him. The sidewall of the bay was covered with pictures of the previous team, clearly, to pay respect to their service, the kitchen was decked out with a fancy Italian coffee machine, and the lounge area was complete with light wood floors, soft couches, and a plasma flat screen, and that’s not even considering the fact that they had four gaming consoles, FOUR!. 

“ Hi” an older man with incredible hair and a wide smile approached them “ I’m Owen, the captain, I’m assuming you’re our new firefighters from the 118?”

Both men nodded “ yes sir, I’m Eddie and this is Buck” said Eddie, back military straight.

“ Owen please Eddie, no one calls me sir if anything call me cap” 

Eddie relaxed “ come meet the crew” chirped Owen motioning for them to follow them. 

They barely made it five steps before getting swarmed by a very interesting looking group of people. The tallest of the bunch spoke first “ hello y’all, I’m Judd” His drawl was pronounced, and Buck would be lying if he said he didn’t find it a little sexy. Next, they met Marjan, who Buck couldn’t help but fanboy over, she was a legend after all, Paul introduced himself next giving them both a piercing look as if he was studying them. Mateo greeted them with a beaming smile, and TK introduced himself with mischief in his eyes. After they met the whole team, they introduced themselves. In no time Owen was calling them to lunch. 

“ So Buck, you’re basically famous,” said Mateo with his mouth stuffed with a delicious salad. Buck ducked his head, cheeks turning a light shade of pink “ not really”

“ no man, you’re an actual hero! you got pinned by a truck and went back to work, and then you saved a ton of people during the tsunami! Amazing!” 

Eddie could see the conversation was making Buck uncomfortable, so he changed the topic quickly “ so where yall from?” 

Buck’s entire body shuddered at the southern colloquialism if Eddie was gonna slip back into his Texan ways this early in the trip, Buck was fucked ( hopefully, maybe). The team all answered at the same time, causing everyone to laugh and chaos to ensue, by the time lunch was cleared up, they had all bonded. 

The alarm bleared, on instinct, everyone got up, got dressed in their gear and piled on to the truck, Owen filled them in on the way over “ possible hostage situation, PD already on scene, it's our job to facilitate a rescue from the window and tend to the victims” 

They arrived on scene just as a police officer was heading into the house, which caused the entire 126 to hold their breaths. Buck and Eddie looked around confused, they looked remarkably similar to the 118 when Athena walked into danger. “ Is he one of your partners?” asked Buck, 

“ Yeah, my boyfriend” answered TK in a clipped tone, tension rolling off of him. Buck bobbed his head in a slow nod and patted TK’s shoulder as they exited the truck. The entire rescue was tense, a dark cloud hanging over the team, but eventually, they got the mother and two kids out of the house, and TK’s boyfriend came out the front door with the father in cuffs. The perp was dropped off in the cruiser and TK’s boyfriend made their way to them. TK jumped into his arms ( and damn were they nice arms) as soon as he was close enough “ you really scared me ‘Los” they heard TK whisper into the police officer’s neck “ I know cariño, but we’re both ok now” 

Eddie lifted his head from where he had been reorganizing medical supplies, he knew that voice, he had grown up with that voice “ Carlitos?” he asked in amazement. The police officer _Carlitos_ looked up at the mention of a nickname he hadn’t heard since he graduated high school, what he found almost made him drop TK “ Mundo?” 

TK’s feet where back on the floor now, and he was looking between the two men confused, but before he could ask his boyfriend how he knew a firefighter from LA, Carlos and Eddie ran towards each other and embraced in a hug that looked almost painful from how tight it was. 

“ I didn’t know you moved to Austin,” said Eddie, holding Carlos at arm's length 

“ Yeah for a few years now, last I heard you were in LA?” Replied Carlos 

“ I am, I’m just here for training with the 126” It was clear they had forgotten where they were cause they didn’t notice the confused looks Buck and TK were shooting them. “ ahem” TK cleared his throat “ What the actual fuck?” 

The old friends laughed together, and Carlos explained “ Eddie and I played in the same travel baseball team, we were basically inseparable every summer from when we were 6 to the 18” And just like that, the moment of confusion passes, and the entire crew started making fun of _Carlitos._

The rest of the shift went by quickly, Buck got to spend time with Marjan and trade stories about going viral, Eddie bonded with Judd over football and growing up in Texas, it was all good fun, and before they know it, they’re heading out to the bar for after shift drinks. 


	2. Alarms and Downdog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck was frozen, Eddie was Texan in the morning, like full drawl Texan and apparently Buck’s earlier hypothesis was correct cause every part of him was standing at attention and he could feel the blush traveling from his ears to his chest, he had to get out of bed and away from Eddie before the older man turned around and saw the reaction his voice was having, in his haste to retreat, Buck got tangled in the sheets and rolled right off the bed

the bar was loud, patrons drinking and laughing, a live band playing some old-sounding country hit, and the rhythmic stomps of boots dancing. It was nothing like the flashy bars of LA though Buck. Drinks were passed around along with stories of interesting and really dumb calls. The 126 couldn’t believe some of the shit that happened in LA. After a while, everyone broke off to chat in smaller groups, Buck was having a very lively conversation with Mateo about neuro-divergence in firefighters, when he was pulled away by his partner to help kick Carlos and TK’s ass at darts. “ you know I shoot a gun for a living right? I basically can’t lose” Taunted Carlos 

“ you do realize I was in the army right? I had to learn to use a sniper rifle” shot Eddie right back 

“ and I was a SEAL for a hot second” interjected Buck, TK groaned “ what the fuck am I doing here than” the other three-man laughed “ aww Tiger, not to worry, I’m here to make sure we don’t lose” reassured Carlos with an arm thrown over his shoulder.

The game was tight. Being the only sober one played to TK’s advantage and he was hitting more points than any of the other “ trained” men. Carlos was up now “ come on ‘Los, I thought you were supposed to be my big badass savior” teased TK causing Eddie and Buck to laugh, Carlos wasn’t laughing though “ be careful cariño, we both know where provoking me lands you” the matching “oooooh” from the other men drowned out TK’s audible gulp. The teasing and the taunting continued, from all of them, but eventually, it was Buck’s aim that won the game for the 118, their price was being treated to dinner by the losing team after their shift the next night. 

By the time they made it back to the hotel, it was nearing midnight and the pair was exhausted. They got ready for bed silently, Eddie sending Chris a good morning text just in case he didn’t get to do it later, Buck letting Bobby know that the 126 was great and had welcomed them with open arms. They got into bed, having slept near each other enough to know instinctively which side they were taking. Lights were turned off, pillows were adjusted, and Buck decided to break the silence “ so… you and Carlos seemed pretty close” there was a question there that he didn’t want to voice out loud. Eddie sighed, he had known this would come eventually “ yeah, he was my best friend andthe first guy I had a crush on, first kiss, first blow job, first time…” 

“oh” was Buck’s very eloquent response “ I didn’t know you were into guys” Buck wanted to slap himself, he could have said that so much better 

“ That a problem?” There was a defensive tone to Eddie’s question and a hard set to his jaw 

“ no, nope, not one, I like ‘em too” Jesus Christ, since when was he this awkward?

Eddie just laughed, all tension leaving his face “ good, good, I’m glad we have that in common” he turned around and promptly fell asleep. 

Buck tossed and turned for what seemed like forever going over the new information, his brain wouldn’t stop providing images of Eddie with other men, jealousy and arousal swirled through him, and when his overactive mind finally lost the fight to sleep, they fueled his dreams too. 

What the hell was that noise and why won’t it stop was Buck’s first thought, opening his eyes slowly he realized Eddie’s alarm was going off but Eddie didn’t seem to be waking up, he groaned, reached over Eddie and turned the damn thing off. Eddie had set his alarm forty minutes earlier then Buck’s so he could get his per-gym morning workout in, and the idiot didn’t even get up for it! So Buck did the obviously mature thing and whacked his bedmate with a pillow 

“ wake up Mr. _I have to do my push-ups, Buck, it's important_ ” Eddie just groaned, grabbed the offending pillow, and hugged it to his chest “ morning darlin’ I’ll be right up”.

Buck was frozen, Eddie was _Texan_ in the morning, like full drawl Texan and apparently, Buck’s earlier hypothesis was correct cause every part of him was standing at attention and he could feel the blush traveling from his ears to his chest, he had to get out of bed and away from Eddie before the older man turned around and saw the reaction his voice was having, in his haste to retreat, Buck got tangled in the sheets and rolled right off the bed “ uff” 

The loud thump managed to pull Eddie out of his half-sleep state, he peered over the edge of the bed to find his best friend tangled in the sheets face down on the floor. He knew he shouldn’t laugh, but it was just so funny, so _Buck_ he ended up chuckling anyway “ you alright there buddy?” he asked mirth in his voice “ mmm yeah fine” came a muffled response. 

Buck was mortified, apparently, everything about Eddie was turning him into a fumbling idiot since arriving in Texas, he got up off the floor, untangled himself from the sheets and all but ran to the bathroom. _Get it together man_ he said to his reflection as he brushed his teeth. After a quick shower and one more pep talk, he exited the bathroom determined to go back to his graceful, sexy self. 

——

They were early for their shift, at home they usually made a point to arrive at least an hour early for a morning workout and it didn’t even cross their minds breaking the habit. They expected the firehouse to be mostly empty because of the shift change, Buck took both their bags and headed to the locker room to put them down while Eddie headed in the other direction to get them waters. 

As he was walking up the stairs he heard voices 

“ But Papi I don’t like that rule” 

the name made heat pool under Eddie’s skin so he stopped walking just to keep listening 

“ I know you don’t tiger, but it’s my job to make sure you’re taken care of, and this is important”

_wait... Carlos?_

_“_ ok Papi, I’ll try” 

Eddie could hear the pout in the words, intrigue clouded his mind, he needed to learn more about what he had just heard so he rushed back down the stairs and made it a point to head up again as loudly as possible. 

TK met him in the middle “ going to the gym you coming?”

“ Yeah, I need to grab some waters for us and I’ll join you, Buck’s already there”

TK nodded and jogged in the direction of the gym

“ so how much of that did you hear?” asked Carlos, as soon as he saw Eddie 

“ Papi huh?”

Carlos just sighed “ yeah, I like taking care of him and he needs order and approval to feel secure and loved, it works for us”

Eddie smiled wistfullyhe knew of two other people that fit that description quite well 

“ I get it, man, it's rewarding as fuck”

Carlos gave him a slightly confused look “ you…”

“ yeah, BDSM was my saving grace after the army, and I just gravitated to that role so easily”

There was a faraway look in Eddie’s eyes as he continued ‘ I went to clubs regularly until Buck’s accident, after that, he became the only person I wanted to take care of, I just don’t know how sometimes” the pain was evident in his tone.

Carlos clapped him on the shoulder “ TK did that for me too. Talk to Judd, the man is a godsend with advice and his kink radar is on point”

Eddie was impressed, two people in the lifestyle in such proximity was rare “ will do, thanks bud”

Carlos smiled, pleased he could help “ I’m looking forward to hearing all about it at dinner”

They made their way to the down bearing waters for the pair in the gym. What they found, left them both a little breathless. TK and Buck were doing _yoga._ Eddie didn’t even know that yoga was something Buck did! They were both in down dog, hips up ass out looking delectable, they flowed in unison raising one leg and flipping their bodies into a perfect looking wheel. Eddie was mesmerized, his best friend was grateful as fuck. 

Carlos composed himself a little quicker, he cleared his throat to get TK’s attention effectively ending the staring fest. “ I’m leaving Mi Luz, I’ll see you tonight, be good” TK gave him an upside-down pout which Carlos quickly erased with a kiss

“ mind if I join you?” Eddie had no idea what he was doing, he had never done a day of yoga in his life, but he would learn if he meant he got to see Buck move like this more often. 

“ Sure Eds, ever done this before?” Asked Buck now in a painful-looking twist 

“ can’t say I have, but I’m willing to learn” he responded 

Yoga was hard. Objectively he knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he always assumed that it looked too slow to hold his interest, but boy was he wrong he was only 20 minutes in and he was already panting, another 20 and he collapsed into the final pose in a sweaty heap. 

He glanced at the other two men next to him both looking peaceful and relaxed as if the past 40 minutes hadn’t had them holding themselves up by one hand and balancing their entire bodies on their toes. Oh well, Buck had looked like a dream floating from pose to pose, the soreness he knew would come the next day had been worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is almost done


	3. Thought I Found a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie takes Judd's advice and Buck has serious misconceptions about Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifty Shades is creepy, unsafe, and borderline abusive and it makes me angry its the only example of BDSM most people have. I'm only saying this cause Eddie feels the same.

After a quick shower, they met the rest of the team at the table for breakfast. The day had started slow, it was already two hours into the shift and they hadn’t gotten any calls. Owen was in his office doing paperwork, Paul, Mateo, and TK were down at the gym burning off energy and Buck was getting to know the EMT team, Eddie saw the perfect opportunity to talk to Judd and took it.

“ I need help” He decided it would be a good tactic to get straight to the point before he lost his nerve 

“ what’s up brother?” Judd turned his whole body to face him 

“ Carlos told me you were good with advice and your kink radar was on point” It wasn’t actually a question but he hoped the other man would pick up what he was putting down 

Judd chuckled, “ I might need to start charging for my services”

Eddie looked at him sheepishly “ I just need some help with Buck, do you think he would fit in this lifestyle?”

Judd gave him an amused look “ the cute sub you brought with you? brother I’ve been in this world quite a while and it's rare to see a natural like him anymore”

“ natural?” asked Eddie 

“ what I’m saying is that if its the daddy thing you’re worried about, don’t” Judd leveled him a knowing look “ as for him being attracted to you, ask him straight out, he takes his cues from you”

Eddie just gaped at him, his kink radar really was on point. He nodded and got up to get some fresh air 

“ oh and one more thing, that boy has a praise kink the size of this state”

“ thank you man” smiled Eddie and made his way towards the bay

Eddie was a little glad the shift picked up after that, thank god it was nothing major mostly heat-induced injuries but he would have gone crazy thinking about to approach Buck otherwise.

But eventually, their shift ended, and Buck and he were making their way to their hotel. 

The car was quiet except for the soft music coming from the speakers. Eddie was caught up in his head again and Buck was too busy staring out the window

“ Ithinkweshoulddate” Well that went off as smooth as he thought 

Buck gave him a half-amused half hopeful look “ what was that Eddie?”

Eddie took a deep breath and tried again “ I want to date you, I want to call you my boyfriend”, there that was better

After a few seconds of no answer, Eddie dared a look at his friend. Buck had the biggest smile on his face, eyes shining and hands wringing on his lap “ yes please”

“ good boy” it was muttered under his breath, more of a reflex than anything, he actually hadn’t realized it had escaped his mouth until he heard Buck gasp 

_Well then, guess Judd was right_ though Eddie with a smirk. Once they were back at the hotel, Eddie decided to show Buck what it was going to be like to date him “ go, shower baby, when you’re done we need to talk about what dating means for us” His tone was soft but the order held intent. 

Buck complied with a nod and an easy smile. Eddie got up from where he was sitting on the bed and went to pick out his clothing, he really wanted to do the same for Buck, he had always enjoyed exercising that kind of control over someone else but decided that there was a lot more to talk about before they were anywhere near ready for that to happen. 

He heard the shower turn off and not long after a happy Buck exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam 

“ ready to talk baby?” asked Eddie 

“ let me put boxers on” chided Buck 

Finally, they were both sitting on the bed facing each other 

“ I like it when you call me baby” confessed Buck ducking his head to not have to meet Eddie’s eyes. 

Eddie rectified the situation quickly by placing a hand under his chin and lifting his head “ I’m glad, cause I’m really into pet names sweetheart”

Buck made a sound that sounded a little like a whimper, 

“ so what did you want to talk about” it was a clear change of subject which made Eddie smile but he decided to spare the blonde and just went with it.

“ Well… there are things about me that you don’t know that will affect our relationship and I need you to be sure you want this before you jump in”

Buck nodded a clear sign that Eddie should continue 

“ what do you know about BDSM?” asked Eddie, holding his breath, this question always made him nervous cause people’s first reaction was to ask _like fifty shades?_ and that just made Eddie angry. 

“Ummm. I’ve played around a bit, I’m no expert or anything but I’ve done the whole handcuff blindfold thing”

Eddie couldn’t help but let out the breath he’d been holding, of course, the self-proclaimed sex addict had experimented in the bedroom. 

“Why is it something you’re into?” asked Buck clearly curious about where this was going

“ I guess you could say that” started Eddie “ After the army, I was desperate to feel in control of something, anything” he now had that faraway look in his eyes “ One of my friends at the time introduced me to BDSM as a way to do just that, give myself the space to control my surroundings, and well I fell in love with it”

Buck regarded him with wide eyes but didn’t say anything so Eddie took it a sign to keep going “ when I first moved to LA, I jumped headfirst into the community, it was actually the only thing that kept me sane until I joined the 118. I joined a club, met people and ever start scening with a few” Eddie took a breath “ I’m telling you all of this because it’s a big part of who I am, of course, I would still want you if you told me you were vanilla, but I really really hope you won’t” 

“ Wow Eds, I had no idea, I’m glad you found something that helped you in so many ways” Buck’s eyes were shifting, a clear sign his brain was trying to find the best way to word something 

“ Whatever it is, you can ask Buck, God knows I won’t judge”

Buck gave him a grateful smile “ I guess I’m just wondering how this fits into our relationship because as far as I’m concerned it's just a “ in the bedroom” thing” 

_Here we go_ thought Eddie “ yes and no. The bedroom part is all well and good, but for people like me there’s a lot more, its a lifestyle, not an activity” He searched Buck’s face for any sign of rejection “ what I’m saying is that if you want I would love for you to do some objective research on the subject and let me know if its something you’d be into”

“ why can’t you just tell me,” asked Buck with furrowed brows,

“ cause,” said Eddie “ I don’t want to sway you, this has to be your decision, and besides, I would really like it if you had a basic idea of what this is before we discuss it again” 

“ ok but can I kiss you?” asked Buck all teasing smile and twinkly eyes 

“ yes Chiquito, you can kiss me” 

“ Chiquito?” 

“ don’t worry about it” Eddie closed the distance and connected their lips. Buck tried to control the kiss for all of five seconds until he realized what Eddie meant by dominance. It was magical and perfect and lovely and Buck would have died happy if he got to suck on Eddie’s tongue for aw while longer, sadly, Eddie pulled back, “ as lovely as this is, and believe me, it's amazing, if we don’t stop now we’ll be late for dinner” disappointment was evident in his tone, but he got up none-the-less and reached down to help Buck up as well. 

“ but but” pouted Buck “ I want more” 

“ We can kiss all you want when we get back, how does that sound” Eddie said as he stroked Buck’s cheek 

“ yeah ok”

“ don’t pout darlin” was the last thing Eddie said before turning his back to him and heading into the bathroom. 

_damn,_ that accent really was going to be the death of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised a ch 3 and ch 4 is coming later today.   
> Thank you for liking what I'm writing!!!


	4. And so Together we Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I have literally known you for a day and a half and all I can say is fucking finally! how your team didn’t shove you two in a closet earlier I’ll never know” mocked TK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm sorry about the wait, but life happened.   
> but anyway, enjoy!!

Eddie felt about a thousand pounds lighter. Not only had he gotten the boy he had been pining after for fucking ever, but Buck hadn’t run out on him when he told him about being a Dom. Now all that was left was for Buck to come to him and fall to his knees and Eddie would be the happiest man ever.

The walk to the restaurant was quiet, both men processing the events of the day, Eddie made sure to keep some form of physical contact at all times to ground both of them. They made it to the restaurant Carlos had chosen, it was a quaint little place with wood beams on the ceiling, hipster lightbulbs, and comfy looking booths. It was straight out of aPinterest board but it still held a homey, lived-in vibe. Carlos flagged them down as soon as they stepped through the door, the couple was sitting near the back in an intimate looking booth. Eddie led Buck with a hand on the small of his back, Buck melted instantly into the touch, not even realizing how much it was affecting Eddie.

They sat down on the opposite side of Carlos and TK, exchanging hellos and a few friendly punches. “ so” started Carlos “ you too get your head out of your asses?” Eddie and Buck chuckled “ ever so eloquent my dear Carlitos, but yes, I asked Buck to be my boyfriend” Carlos just shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips

“ I have known you for a day and a half and all I can say is fucking finally! how your team didn’t shove you two in a closet earlier I’ll never know” mocked TK. Drinks were brought to the table and the conversation flowed easily, TK told them about his life story, about his ex and New York and finding himself in Texas and by the time the waitress arrived to ask them for their order all four men were misty-eyed. “ what will it be gentlemen?” Carlos took his and TK’s menus and ordered for the both of them “ I’ll have the linguini and he’ll have the risotto” TK didn’t even blink at not being asked what he wanted, but apparently the only person this shocked was Buck. Next Eddie ordered chicken marsala and Buck ordered a simple pasta Pomodoro. But for some reason, Buck just couldn’t let the simple act of dominance go. He looked at Eddie hoping that they would be able to have a nonverbal conversation like they usually did, Eddie looked back and answered the question in Buck’s eyes with a simple nod. “ So Carlitos, I came clean to Buck this afternoon but he seems to be curious about your dynamic, can you explain it to him?” Buck was speechless, ever since Eddie had told him he was into BDSM, he had suddenly become a shining example of communication and Buck was digging it. Carlos smirked and TK turned his body slightly into his Dom and averted his eyes, a response to being in the presence of another dominant.

“ what do you want to know Buck?” asked Carlos while wrapping a protective arm over his baby

“ well I guess I just want to what it’s like, but if it’s ok I’d want TK to participate?” TK looked at Carlos for guidance and received a nod and a smile “ go ahead, Tiger”

“ So basically you know how shitty my life has been up to when I moved to Texas, I had dabbled in BDSM in New York but never under the right circumstances and never safely but then I met Carlos and he just sort of took the role of protector. He started pushing me to be better and providing safety and guidance when I needed it and after I got shot I decided that life was too short to not have everything I wanted so I asked him if he wanted to be my Dom/ Papi and he agreed and here we are” He took a deep breath and looked at Carlos for approval. Carlos smiled at his baby and looked at Buck “ what can I clear up for you bud?”

“ Like, I don’t want to ask you details cause I’m guessing every relationship is different but I guess I’m just confused about how do I know what I am?”

“ research baby, and trial and error” answered Eddie.


	5. Put Our Service to the Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again,   
> The next chapter is a resolution, and we're getting closer to the dirty stuff. There is just so much that goes into a BDSM relationship that people don't talk about.

“ Do you ever feel like you’d be happier with Eddie telling you what to do instead of having to decide yourself? or do you ever find yourself wanting to sit on the floor instead of the couch just so you feel a little smaller and like Eddie could protect you? or do you ever just wish someone would tell you “no” when you’re doing something stupid, and you know it’s stupid but you can’t stop yourself?” Buck’s jaw hit the floor, it sounded like TK was literally in his head

“ um, yeah to all the above actually” TK lit up “ that’s how you know you’re a sub dude”

Conversation lightened up after that, shifting to sports and how good the food was but Buck found it harder and harder to concentrate, the conversation was washing over him while his sole focus was on Eddie’s presence, his smell, his hand on his knee, the rumble of his voice.

Eddie was a little concerned, after the talk they had at the beginning of dinner, Buck had sort of checked out. His eyes had gone a bit hazy and he was leaning more and more into Eddie’s warmth without even realizing. At first Eddie though it was the alcohol, but Buck was still on his first glass of wine so that couldn’t be it, he was at a loss “ all the submissive talk must have really gotten to him huh?” asked Carlos, Eddie’s face contorted in confusion “ you think talking about his subby tendencies triggered a slip?” Carlos nodded “ you know how new subs are, they’re so sensitive to being put down, sometimes the smallest things make them slip into a headspace”

“ Buck baby, how’re you feeling?”

Buck startled at being asked something directly, he had been so happy floating. He blinked at Eddie with his brilliant blue eyes and nodded his head, words totally beyond him.

“ ok guys,” said Eddie, “ I think we’ll be calling it a night, I want to get Buck taken care of and into bed, before he drops, thank you for a wonderful night, and we’ll see you both tomorrow” Carlos and TK nodded empathically and watched the pair go.

The walk back to the hotel was just as silent as the walk to the restaurant, only this time it was heavier. Eddie was doing his best to not jostle Buck out of his floaty headspace, but he was growing increasingly more worried, they hadn’t even talked about what subspace was, or what aftercare entailed for them! No matter, he would figure it out.


	6. Jump From The Highest Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is a ballon in the clouds, and Eddie is his tether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone writing crazy. As always safe BDSM is not all kinky fun!

Buck was aware they were moving, he felt the humid air against his skin as they walked, and he heard Eddie murmur sweet nothings to him, he just couldn’t focus for some reason, it was as if the entire world was underwater, all in all, it was a pleasant experience, he knew he should be scared after all his entire life was based in being aware and alert at all times, but for some reason he wasn’t, he had Eddie, and Eddie always had his back, and so he drifted.

He was aware of being laid on a very comfy surface, a bed he realized, but then Eddie was gone and he was all alone, and nobody had his back now. Panic started to rise in his chest.

“ oh no no no baby, I’m right here, shh shh sweet boy, no need to worry”

Eddie had gone to the closet to get Buck’s Pjs when he heard the hitch in his baby’s breathing quickly followed by shallow breaths that signaled a panic attack. He dropped everything and ran to Buck to calm him down again.

The world seemed to be helping, Buck was calming down and clinging to him like a limpet and muttering“ don’t leave, I’ll be good, please don’t leave”. It broke Eddie’s heart, that Buck would think he would leave him at all, and so he vowed to himself to show Buck that he was here to stay.

“ I would never leave you, my sweet perfect baby, you’ll all I’ve ever wanted, and I will keep you for as long as you let me, I promise you”

“ pinky promise?” asked Buck with blue eyes as wide as plates and the softest, sweetest voice. Eddie couldn’t help but coo at him

“ I promise baby boy”

Eventually, though Eddie had to get them ready for bed, and he had to bring Buck back up to talk about what had just happened.

“ Buck sweetheart are you with me?” he asked in a soft tone

“ mmhm” was all the response he received, so he tried again

“ Buck, I need you to use your words ok? I know its hard, but this is important”

Buck opened and close his mouth a couple of times, clearly trying to find his voice again, and after four tries he finally found it “ Yes Eddie I’m with you”

Eddie brought a bottle of water to his lips.“Drink this for me baby please”

And so Buck did, he finished it in a couple of big gulps.

Next, Eddie brought a piece of chocolate to his lips, which Buck accepted readily and moaned as it melted on his tongue. they stayed cuddling in bed for a few long minutes until Eddie decide to try again.

“ Are you ready to talk Buck?”

Buck looked him square in the eye and nodded

“First things first, how do you feel?” Asked Eddie

Buck took a second to think about it. His body was more relaxed than it had been in forever, his mind was pleasantly quiet and he felt safe and loved, two things he was not used to feeling

“ I feel safe and loved” he responded earnestly. Buck saw the tension bleed out of Eddie’s shoulders “ good good, I’m so glad”

“ What made you go into that headpiece?” continued Eddie, wanting to keep the conversation moving

“umm... I don’t really know, one second we were talking and the next, you became my sole focus”

Eddie beamed, Judd was right, Buck was a natural.

“ ok baby, we’ll just have to be more careful then” At that Buck froze

“ more careful? why, did I do something wrong?” he was working himself up into a drop

“ no no honey, you were perfect and so sweet, we just have to be more careful so that I notice and can take care of you better that’s all”

Buck deflated, he wasn’t bad, he was good and Eddie wanted him, that was good.

“ one last question Buck and then we can go to bed, or you can ask me things, although you must be pretty tired,” said Eddie with a knowing look

“ As far as me bringing you back down to earth after, would it be ok if you did some thinking and let me know what you need of me?”

Buck was glad Eddie hadn’t demanded an answer right away because he still wasn’t even sure what had happened to him, let alone what he needed.

“ Eddie, what the hell happened to me?”

“ something about the conversation made you slip into subspace babe, I can’t really explain it to you because it feels different for everyone, but I’m sure you’ll read all about it in your research tomorrow,” Said Eddie “ But for now sleep, we go in at noon tomorrow”

They got ready for bed in comfortable silence, and as soon as Buck turned the lights off, Eddie was cuddling him to blissful sleep.


	7. Just Let Me Slip Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes but what does research entail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I have been inspired by the crossover gods. ( also known as Buck and TK having a super gay moment)

Buck woke up disoriented. He wasn’t in his room, there was no alarm going off, and he was being cuddled.

It took him a second to remember he was in a hotel in Austin being cuddled by Eddie, the thought made him warm from the inside and smile, the clock on the nightstand blinked 4 am, he groaned, annoyed at his body for the too-early wake-up call. But alas he was already awake and not even tired so he decided to use his time wisely and do the research Eddie had been telling him about yesterday.

In true Evan Buckley fashion, he devoured the information. He read up on different dynamics, picking and choosing aspects of each that he liked. He read other sub’s experiences and introductions into the lifestyle, he read about kinks, safe sane and consensual and aftercare; he even made a Fetlife account just to see what kinky social media looked like. By the time the alarm bleared to life, he was in a daze of information and armed with all the right tools to begin an educated dialogue with Eddie.

As soon as Buck saw Eddie open his eyes, he pounced “ Goooooooood morning babe! I’m ready to talk now”

Eddie chuckled with amusement, Buck’s child-like enthusiasm was contagious. “ good morning to you too sweet boy, how about we get up and get some breakfast first though? It's never a good idea to talk about these things on an empty stomach”

Buck pouted “ but Eddie, I’ve been up for sooooo many hours reading and I don’t want to forget any of it”

Eddie sighed, " not yet Buck. You're slipping again, and I need you in a clear headspace for this conversation. So here's what is going to happen: you will get up, go shower and get dressed. We will go to the nearest coffee shop where we will have breakfast and talk about what you read."

Buff huffed " ok fine, but I am not slipping, this feels nothing like yesterday"

" Baby, I can spot the signs when I see them. The exuberant energy, wide eyes, elongated words, and bratty behavior are all indicators that you're not in a clear space." Eddie grabbed his hand " in fact, they're all signs that you might want something more from me, but we'll discuss that over coffee ok?"

All the fight in Buck's shoulders evaporated with a " yes sir" as he got up to do as he was told. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas, comments, concerns? I'm here for all and any feedback.


	8. Focus on the Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink is about setting clear expectations and shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead

The day was beautiful if not a bit muggy, the coffee was refreshing and delicious, the only thing keeping Buck from enjoying this wonderful morning with his boyfriend was the palpable tension between them.

Finally, Eddie broke the silence “ ok Buck, tell me what you learned”

And just like that, the floodgates opened Buck started rambling about everything!terms, ideas, kinks, clubs, people he had talked to blogs he had read, it all came spilling out.

“ Buck, Baby, slow down. I am so glad you learned so much”

Eddie was impressed at his man’s ability to retain information, all they had to do now was organize it.

“ First things first” started Eddie “ what are the four main parts of any BDSM relationship?”

Buck didn’t even take a second to answer “ consent, negotiation, communication, and aftercare”

Eddie praised him with a “ good boy”

“ next, what kind of relationship would you like?”

This question took Buck a little longer to answer “ I think I want something a bit more 24/7 than not. Also is it ok if we mix a whole bunch of dynamics? I don’t just want to be one thing and one more thing, I think I’m into nonsexual domination a tiny bit more than I am sexual domination”

Eddie nodded his head in a slow understanding sort of fashion “ well honey, thank you for all that insight. I think it's wonderful that you want to play with different dynamics and labels, I love the idea of something more permanent although we have to see what that means for us, and for me, the true domination comes from the mind and not the body, so I think I’ll be able to give you what you want.”

Buck was baffled at how compatible they were, and so curious to find out what Eddie meant by domination of the mind and not the body, but he did have one more question “ in the hotel you said that I might need something specific from you, what did you mean?”

Of course, Eddie knew this question was coming, and he had a feeling that Buck knew the answer, he was just testing Eddie. “ Well baby, I think you might need a daddy from time to time to take care of you and make sure you’re taking care of yourself, am I right?”

Buck nodded dumbfounded. From all he had read, he loved the idea of having a daddy, he just didn’t think it was possible because he wasn’t so sure he wanted to regress.

“ but Eddie, what if I don’t want to be a baby, but I want you to be my daddy?”

“ you don’t have to be anything but yourself sweetheart, being a daddy is more than babying you, it’s showing you unconditional love and boundaries so you always feel safe”

That made Buck smile “ ok then, I’d like to try it”

Eddie mirrored his partner “ let’s come up with some rules then”

This was the part Buck was really excited about, he wanted to show Eddie just how good he could be.

“ ok sweetheart, this is how this is going to go. I will name rules that I think are acceptable and you will pass them or veto them. If you have any questions or would like to negotiate one just stop me. At the end of my list, you will tell me things that you want that I didn’t name and we’ll see if they work, good?”

“ yes sir”

Eddie’s demeanor changed completely, he went from relaxed Eddie to I-mean-business Eddie in a split second.

“First rule, when we’re in private, I want you to address me as daddy or Papi or any variation you want of that name”

Buck nodded

“ yes daddy”

“ Good boy, rule two on nights we get to go home you will be in bed at 11 even if you’re staying at your place”

“ what about nights we go out as a team?” Asked Buck

“ on those nights your curfew will be midnight, and I will be enforcing it.

“ rule three, no more hiding stress or nightmares. I am here to help you and love you through the fun times as well as the shitty ones, so you will be open and honest with me, got it?”

“ as long as you do the same Eddie” rebutted Buck with a hint of fear in his eyes

Eddie softened “ of course baby, we’ll always be a team, and I trust you with all of me”

“ rule four” the Dom continued “ no more coffee off shift, there is no reason why you should be forcing your body to stay jittery and awake”

Buck scoffed “ how am I supposed to give up coffee when I barely sleep?”

“ Don’t worry corazón, I will be tiring you out so good, you’ll pass out most nights anyway”

Buck liked the smirk and glint in Eddie’s eyes

“ confident, are we?”

“ Evan, I know you better than most people, I know how you think, how you move, I know your body language and nonverbal cues. Trust me, I will make you see stars”

Yeah, ok Buck was convinced.

“ Rule five, I am aware you can’t kneel because of your knee, so we will find alternatives for you to spend as much time at my feet as possible”

“ Rule six, I’m never going to stop you from doing our job to the best of your ability, but if I see you doing something unnecessarily reckless, expect a spanking as soon as we get home”

“ and my final rule for right now be honest with me about everything. If you don’t like something, or you don’t feel like playing, or Chim said something that hurt your feelings. Honesty is the only way this works Buck”

“ I know Eddie.” Said Buck looking at his partner with the softest eyes. “ My turn”

“ I would like for you to pick my clothes on the days that we’re free” He looked at Eddie to gauge his reaction when he found nothing but a mix of arousal and love, he pressed on “ I like the idea of you giving me permission to speak to other Doms like Carlos did for TK at the restaurant”

“ of course love, I can do that for you”

and finally “ I want to be given small chores to do in service to you”

Eddie beamed at the last one “ oh baby, do you realize how perfect you are?”

Buck just blushed and averted his gaze.

“ one more rule Buck,” Said Eddie with a harder edge to his voice “ from now on when I or anyone else compliments you, you don’t avert your gaze and brush it off, you say thank you, got it?”

Buck could tell how important this was to Eddie so he nodded. He could definitely do this one thing for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know, so many rules. Got any more in mind?


	9. It's Pouring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrenaline crashes are hard, especially for subs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what has gotten into me, but words are coming so easy today.  
> WARNING: if reading about a sub dropping gives you as much anxiety as it does me, skip it, protect yourself.

Firefighters learn to develop a sixth sense for rough shifts. There was always something in the air, it was too quiet, too calm, they were all restless waiting for the shitstorm to start.

Not an hour into the shift, the alarm went off and it didn’t stop the whole night. They were getting call after call most of them weren’t serious but a few of them left them remembering why they took the job in the first place.

With the first rays of the sun, came calm once again. They all took stock of themselves, their injuries, their weariness. All of them headed towards the showers, everyone but TK. Buck was making his way upstairs right behind Eddie when he saw TK leaning against the fire truck looking defeated. It worried him enough to go back down and sit beside his new friend.

“ wanna talk about it?” It was open-ended enough that TK could just tell him to go fuck himself if so wished.

“ nothing really man, I came in feeling a little droppy, and the crash of adrenaline isn’t helping” Buck nodded in empathy “ can I ask you something?” TK turned his face to look at him, giving him his permission

“ what does it feel like to drop?”

TK took a deep breath like the answer was a physical weight on his chest “ well for me it just feels like I want to cry all the time. I feel alone and unloved. My mind starts being mean and telling me that Carlos isn’t here right now because I’m too much work” As TK was speaking his eyes started to well up. Buck put an arm around him to offer some comfort, although he knew TK needed Carlos right now. “ The thing is that I know it’s not true, but my brain doesn’t seem to care, it feels like being abandoned.” Buck squeezed him tighter “ is there anything I can do to make you feel even a little better?” TK nodded “ mind getting Judd for me please?” “ sure thing” Buck offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile and sped up the stairs

“ JUDD! JUDD!” He knew he was screaming like a maniac but his friend was in pain and he needed it to stop. Judd came out of the locker room in jeans and a hoodie “ what’s up brother?” Buck didn’t know how much to tell Judd about TK so he just said “ TK is by the truck and he needs you” Judd sighed, pulled out his phone, and rushed down the stairs. Buck couldn’t help but be a little curious so he snuck back down and hid behind the ambulance

“ Hey, sweetheart” He could hear Judd say “ I just texted Carlos to come as soon as possible, but until then I’m going to sit here with you and you’re going to cry as much as you need ok?” Buck couldn’t see TK but he heard a harsh sob and then muffled crying “ There you are baby boy, I know it's so hard to keep it together when you’re dropping but you did so good today. We’re all so proud of you” Buck hadn’t known Judd for long, but he had the sense that he didn’t use this tone of voice very often.

The steady stream of reassurance never stopped “ we all love you, but Carlos loves you the most. You are the most precious thing in the world to him.” Buck heard TK blubber a question

“ Because, sweetheart, he told me. Last weekend when you guys were at our house and you were inside helping Grace with the coffee, Carlos told me how much he loved you and how he wishes he could take all the pain away from your life because a precious thing like you doesn’t deserve any pain” The crying got louder, Buck was surprised no one had eve peaked to make sure TK was ok. Maybe it was common enough for them to know to give them space. Between the sobbing and ragged breathing, Buck heard “ I just want my Papi” It broke his heart knowing that his friend was in such distress and that the one person meant to protect him wasn’t there.

He thought of what that would be like for him if Eddie wasn’t around and it made his stomach twist so horribly he had to lean against the ambulance to catch his breath. Not 30 seconds later Carlos came speed walking into the station waved over by Judd. “ Hey champ, look who’s here, it's your Papi, look” That made TK finally lifted his head from where it was buried in Judd's chest.

“ oh mi luz, I’m here now, everything’s ok” He heard Carlos say followed by a fresh wave of slightly softer sobs. It took another five minutes for TK to come down completely finally safe in the arms of his Papi. Carlos thanked Judd and the pair walked to Carlo’s car to go home for the next 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was rough.  
> TK will forever be my favorite character and I hate to put my weird burdens on him but it had to be done for the sake of shitty art.


	10. This Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This baby needs some care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute but necessary chapter

Buck was shaken. If that’s what a drop looked like, why would anybody ever play in the first place? Maybe it was his overly empathic tendencies, or maybe it really had been as awful as it sounded but he found himself seeking Eddie on the verge of tears himself. It was like TK’s sadness compounded with his exhaustion, and lack of Eddie was leading him down a dark path, one he couldn’t seem to find his way out of.

Eddie heard Carlos take TK away, and he knew that the possibilities of Buck needing some aftercare as well were high. His poor baby really was more empathic and sensitive than people gave him credit for.

Eddie found Buck with his knees to his chest leaning against the ambulance taking deep breaths and rocking himself slightly as if to calm himself down.

Eddie approached carefully and quietly as if to not spook his sub

“ Hey there baby, that was rough huh?”

Eddie’s voice was like a rush of cool water on an infernal day. He opened his eyes slowly to find Eddie crouching in front of him. He just nodded

“ ready to get out of here and into a nice warm bath?”

Buck nodded again and took the hand Eddie was offering. As they were leaving they passed Judd

“ take care of him you hear, having to listen to one baby cry today was enough for my poor heart”

Eddie chuckled and nodded. “ Yes sir”

“ and don’t you forget it” smirked Judd.

Eddie didn’t know what was going through Buck’s mind. He wasn’t even sure what headspace he was in really. He decided to act on instinct and see where that lead because his rational mind was at a loss.

Buck was a little lost and a lot sad but for the life of him, he couldn’t articulate it. He was aware that Eddie walked him to the hotel, and that he was sitting on the bed, and that Eddie wasn’t with him anymore, why had Eddie left? Didn’t he know how scared and alone he was?he promised to never leave him, and yet here was Buck all alone once again.

The tears started falling silently at first, it was his breathing that started getting ragged with panic and anguish.

Eddie was running a bath humming to himself. He had left Buck on the bed in his line of sight. The poor man looked shell shocked and scared. The bath and some food would do wonders for his poor boy.

The hitching breaths were low, low enough that Eddie wouldn’t have caught them if he hadn’t seen the tears streaming down Buck’s face. He turned off the water and rushed to his boy, terrified out of his mind for his well being.

“ Hey hey baby, no need to cry, I’m right here, daddy’s right here baby”

The words seem to calm Buck down enough to crawl into Eddie’s lap and lay his head down.

“ Evan, I need you to tell me what’s wrong, do you think you can do that for me?” said Eddie in a hushed tone

It took a minute but Buck responded “ I don’t even know!” he said voice full of frustration “ one second I was tired from the shift and the next I was in a hole of despair over TK being so upset and I was so tired and I didn’t wanna be alone and you weren’t there and everything became too much” Buck started crying again somewhere in the middle of the explanation, still frustrated at himself for not being stronger. “ and and then I started wondering why anyone would be part of this lifestyle if it led to drops, cause I’m so scared of going through what TK went through today”

Eddie was finally getting a clearer picture, this he could work with.

“ Chiquito, drops happen, it’s a natural process that your body will go through from time to time. It is my job to make sure that they are few and far between and when I can’t stop them it is my job to remind you how loved and precious you are” Eddie didn’t stop petting the boy in his arms for one second “ and trust me, they look horrible but they go away and you learn from them” Buck nodded and nuzzled his head further into his dom’s scent. “ And as far as me not being there, I will be better about always keeping physical contact with you, but if I’m not all you have to do is call me and I’ll be by your side”

The reassuring words and rhythmic petting were putting Buck to sleep, his daddy’s lap was an excellent place for that.

“ no no baby, no sleeping yet, bath time first and then sleep ok?”

Buck whined at the idea of being moved but in some far recess of his mind he knew he smelled of sweat and smoke and he really didn’t wanna drag that into bed with them so he relented.


	11. I have a Rubber Ducky with a Cowboy Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff for the soul before the smut storm.

Buck hadn’t taken a bath since ever really, not even when he was injured, it always seemed like too much work, too much indulgence but boy was he missing out.

Eddie filled the tub the rest of the way with pleasantly hot water and set out to remove Buck’s clothing, careful to not convey sexual intent, just comfort.

He was lowered into the water with all the care in the world and then Eddie started humming as he washed him. The steam and the scent and Eddie were making his mind a little hazy but he fought to stay present, he had to remember every little detail of this.

The water was drained and Eddie instructed him to take a quick shower while he got his PJs. He was dressed in the same careful manner as he was undressed and walked to bed.

“ Tesoro, what would you say if you’re feeling better tomorrow we take the morning to run through a kink list and the afternoon to do a short scene?”

Buck looked at him with big hopeful eyes “ really?”

“ I think it would be good for both of us to actually be able to get into our roles and for you to go into subspace on purpose instead of falling into it like you did the other day”

Buck nodded excitedly, burrowed his head in Eddie’s neck, and fell asleep.

There was no alarm when Eddie woke up; just the warmth of another body clinging on to him like a cute octopus. He took his sweet time observing his boyfriend in sleep. Buck’s face seemed softer like this, more childlike. He traced the tiny veins in his eyelids to his perfect cheekbones down the gentle slope of his button nose and to that amazing mouth that was so loud yet so gentle, so soft and unsure.

He was taken out of his musings when that mouth opened wide for a yawn and the cute octopus turned into a big cat in a morning stretch. “ morning daddy, how’d you sleep?”

Eddie could die a happy man hearing Buck call him daddy in a sleep soft tone.

“ I slept well baby, how about you, how do you feel?”

Buck looked at him with sparkling blue eyes “ I slept better than I have in forever, and I feel great, sorry about freaking out on you yesterday”

“ No need to apologize, babe, I think before we play today though we should bring Carlos and TK some breakfast so you can see that TK is ok. How does that sound?”

Buck had no words, he was used to Eddie anticipating his needs, but he didn’t even know he needed this.

Eddie sent Buck to the shower while he picked their clothes and Eddie texted Carlos to see if they were up for a short visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually do have a rubber ducky with a cowboy hat...


	12. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered how Doms feel when their sub drops

Less than an hour later the couple was outside of the cop’s house four coffees in hand a bag of pastries. Eddie raised his fist to knock but before his knuckles could make contact, Carlos swung the door open “ hey guys, I smell coffee”

Eddie scoffed “ I see how it is, nice to see you too friend.”

Carlos rolled his eyes at his friend’s dramatics and stepped aside to let them in.

TK sat on the couch clad in a soft-looking APD sweatshirt, blankets and pillows surrounded him watching some kind of animated movie. He turned around as they walked in and smiled but offered no greeting. Buck smiled back and went to sit next to his friend.

“ how’re you feeling?” he asked concern coloring his voice. Carlos interjected

“ he’s nonverbal right now, but he’s ok, a bit shook up is all”

“ ok, we don’t have to talk then,” Buck said, a reassuring smile on his face.

The two of them watched the movie in silence, Buck offering funny comments here and there making TK giggle and squeal.

The Texans sat in the kitchen keeping an eye on their babies but taking the time to unwind from dealing with distress subs the night before.

Eddie spoke first “ how are you doing man? Last night can’t have been easy on you”

Carlos let his head hang “ no man it was hell, he was so sad and scared and tired and I couldn’t do anything but hug him and keep reassuring him I wasn’t going to leave. It broke my heart”

Eddie nodded “ Buck dropped too. I have seen him cry before, but watching him break down was heart-wrenching”

They both sat in solemn silence for a while, watching the two boys interact over the silly movie all smiles and giggles.

“ It’s just so hard to think that no matter what I do, I can’t always protect him and keep him laughing like that” whispered Carlos

Carlos chuckled softly at the sight “ watching them now, like this makes it all worth it though”

Eddie hummed in agreement.

As soon as the movie was over, Eddie decided that Buck had enough time to check on his friend and it was time for them to go have some fun of their own.

“ Buck honey, say bye to TK it’s time to go”

Buck looked up at him excitedly, gave TK a hug, and ran to the front door.

Eddie thanked Carlos for his hospitality, ruffled TK’s hair on the way, and followed Buck to the car.

“ ok baby, as much as I want to do a full kink negotiation with you, I really don’t think either of us has the patience for that right now.”

Eddie side-eyed buck for confirmation

“ so instead I want you to pick four things you want to try and a safe word”

“ do you think you could help me, I don’t even know where to start,” Said Buck nervousness evident in his posture.

“ of course sweetheart, just know that there is no wrong answer here, I am open to most things,” Said Eddie reassuringly but he came up with suggestions anyway “ do you want to try some impact play baby?”

Buck nodded “ can we try spanking?”

“ I would love to turn your cute ass pink Tesoro”

Buck blushed but continued “ can we try a blindfold?”

“ that can be arranged, you have two more, babe”

“ I know you do this already, but can you play with my praise kink?”

Eddie chuckled “ I will definitely make sure your praise kink is satisfied baby”

“ and I want you to pick the last one please”

“ Such a polite boy, the last one will be a personal favorite of mine: overstimulation”

Buck flushed but consented. “ I want to use the color system”

“ that sounds like a great idea baby, and your nonverbal safe words, just in case?”

Buck signed three fingers for green, two for yellow, and three audible taps for red.

“ now we can get started,” said Eddie a dark edge to his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will definitely be writing a more comprehensive negotiation scene, I just wanted to write Buck is subspace again.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come
> 
> Say hi or leave a comment, help me with tags if you feel inclined to. 
> 
> Bye for now!


End file.
